


The Sweet Escape

by SansFangirl4life



Series: Poets and Skeletons [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), M/M, Others Mentioned - Freeform, Sans/Male Reader - Freeform, Serenading, Songfic, Title from a Poets of the Fall Song, Underlust Grillby - Freeform, Underlust Muffet, Underlust Papyrus - Freeform, Underlust Sans - Freeform, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, everyone is free of Lust, i like describing people what can i say?, reader has a look, sans is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansFangirl4life/pseuds/SansFangirl4life
Summary: Sans has been wanting to express his feelings for you for awhile....and what better way then to sing from his Soul? You had done so much for him and his brother....But will you reciprocate his feelings?
Relationships: Sans/Reader
Series: Poets and Skeletons [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553599
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	The Sweet Escape

**Author's Note:**

> *flops and dies* Holy crap this took AGES TO GET DONE!!!!!! I wanted to get it done for Underlust's anniversary but well....eh heh. Clearly that never happened. This is probably the longest oneshot I've ever really done. But I'm rather proud of it :3 I do hope you'll read this!!!! There is no smut because I wanted to focus on these boys instead of what Underlust is usually known for o3o Enjoy!

My Sweet Escape

"Alright.....ok.....just a few more notes......and.....done!" Sans grinned brightly as he held his notebook close to his chest. "Thank stars its all done!" He chuckled and placed it into a drawer. "Now to just wait for this weekend..." He looked onto his worn down dresser and smiled. His eyes formed little hearts as he grabbed a photo from the top, wiping some dust away. It showed him a picture of himself and a young human next to him. They were giving each other rabbit ears, laughing as a Christmas tree was lit just outside the window.....it was you.

Your green eyes sparkled from behind your thick, maroon colored glasses. Your red hair was a curly mess thanks to Papyrus ruffling it prior to the picture. Seeing your smile, gap in your teeth and freckles on your nose just made his insides melt. To him, you were beautiful. Though sadly you never seemed to see it that way. He couldn't stop the tiny chuckle that he let out, dragging his thumb along your picture. "Heh....always so bright and cheerful..."

"BROTHER! IS THIS UHM...CONSIDERED PRESENTABLE?" Sans turned around to see his brother shifting nervously in the doorway. He had on skinny jeans and a tanktop. a pair of boots and a leather jacket. "Y/N SAID TO TRY ON NEW CLOTHES AFTER ALL!"

"Heh they look great on ya Paps. A _'bonefied'_ knockout."

"N-NYE HEH! NONE OF THE PUNNERY! YOU HAVE WORK IN AN HOUR!!!" Papyrus shuffled his brother to the kitchen, handing him a small brown paper bag. "DINNER AS USUAL! I DO NOT TRUST THAT GREASY SLOP AT GRILLBY'S AS FAR AS I COULD THROW IT....WHICH IS VERY FAR!"

"Thanks Papyrus." He chuckled and took the small bag. Inside was a modest lunch: a fruit salad along with a ham and cheese sandwich and two muffins baked by his brother. "I'll see ya in the morning ok? Oh and, remember what we discussed yeah?"

"MAKE IT CASUAL AND NOT TO DRAW SUSPICION. I KNOW BROTHER." Papyrus gave him a big hug and he teleported outside. The soft breeze brought with it winter's chill, despite it still being late fall. He began to walk down the street, blue heels clicking on cracked pavement.

"Y/N....I can't wait for you to hear it." He smiled again at the thought of you. It had been six years since monsters had resurfaced from the underground and things had been....rough at first. Their lifestyles, their laws....none of it was even remotely close to what humans did and to be honest Sans felt a brief sense of relief at this. He never wanted Papyrus to be a part of the Royal Harem, and now that it no longer existed, he never would be. Though his brother's disappointment saddened him, it didn't outweigh his relief.

Monsters had struggled to cope with the idea that their lives and rules just weren't normal for the first few years. Many didn't take it well, whereas some adapted easily. Mettaton and Alphys were able to get some to seek help. The King and returning Queen had then made a suggestion to the human government: that monsters be allowed to live with humans as a chance to recuperate and gain some sense of normalcy.

That's where you came in. Sans and his brother were some of the last to find a place, as many humans were not as open to the idea of having a whore in their household. He hated being labelled as such, but he couldn't deny that it was what he had been back then. You had found them both on a bench in the park, rain pelting down on them both and their luggage. You had told them to come with you: no questions asked, no angry remarks or anything.

At first Sans had been cautious. He didn't know if you had alternate intentions or not. He quickly learned that you wore your heart on your sleeve. You were open with them, patient and warm. Sans couldn't help but still feel guilt over how angry he would get at you. Being unable to really help you at the time since monsters couldn't get jobs until almost a year after resurfacing. But his anger had vanished when he learned that you were gay...and what that meant to many others.

Prejudice against monsters was one thing. But against their own kind? He couldn't even begin to understand it. You had told him on one of his worse nights, when he had been drunk and clingy. And for some reason it clicked with him. You weren't like the rest. You understood what it meant to be singled out, called names and everything. After that he decided to give you a chance.

That chance turned into friendship....and then for Sans....it turned into affection. He had at some point fallen in love with you. And he was hellbent on showing it to you. But he always did have a flair for the dramatic, so why not do it in a way you'd least expect: on stage at Grillby's.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you for shopping at Muffet's Bakery and Groceries!" You waved as a rabbit monster stumbled her way out the door. "Is she perpetually drunk?"

"Pretty much dearie. Don't worry your sweet little head about it." Muffet waved at you with two of her right arms, the other two hanging up snowflakes on the ceiling. "I cannot believe winter is coming already! Me and my little dearies are going to have to make sure the heater is fixed."

"I can come over and take a look yanno. I really don't mind." You offered as you folded your apron up and put it under your register. "Honest Muffet. You-"

"Tut tut tut not another word. I greatly appreciate it but your hands are already full with those skeleton brothers, no?" You blushed a bit at the thought of them, or more specifically the shorter and punnier one. You'd never admit it out loud but you've harbored feelings for Sans for quite some time. Still it didn't stop others from teasing you relentlessly about it. "Seriously dearie go ask him out!"

"I-Isn't it a bit soon? I mean, after everything you all went through I-"

"The effects of Lust have finally worn away Y/n. It has taken time sure, but we are all of sound mind and, heh heh, body." She winked at you. "You along with countless others helped with this. You should feel proud!" You felt your cheeks warm up as you readjusted your glasses, a nervous tick you couldn't break. "So where they now?"

"Sans should be at work and-"

"Y/N!!! I HAVE COME TO RETRIEVE YOU!!!" Papyrus suddenly popped up next to you, making you squeal in fright as his loud voice slammed into your ear.

"P-P-P-P-Papyrus! How many times do I need to ask for you not to yell in my ear?" You huffed, a smile on your face regardless of your words. Seeing him so excitable and happy always made you smile. Papyrus's attitude had changed slightly since coming to the surface. Now more of his kindness and excitement shone through, though there was always light flirting and dating attempts thrown your way. Still, you had no doubt that he would find someone eventually. "Retrieve me? What for Paps?"

"AH, WELL UMM....YOU SEE UHH...MY BROTHER SPECIFICALLY WANTED ME TO GET YOU." He explained, wringing his hands together. "YOU SEE TONIGHT IS ONE OF HIS STAGE PERFORMANCES AND-"

"Paps I really still have work to do at home. I need to file the report to the Queen and the Mayor about your recoveries and-"

"NO NO NO! MY BROTHER DESIRES FOR YOU TO ATTEND!" Papyrus grabbed your hand gently, searching your face. "PLEASE Y/N? I KNOW IT WOULD MEAN SO MUCH TO HIM." You knew this trick: He was even giving you puppy dog eyes! But...you also knew he was right.

"Ok, so long as Mu-"

"Go on dearie go! Shoo shoo shoo!" She began to push you both out the front door. "I can handle things here! Now go on! Have a good night!"

"But Muff-" The door was closed and a sign hung up saying it was 'closed' faster than you could argue. "Ok~....guess I'm going anyways."

"SPLENDID!!! LET US BE OFF THEN!" Papyrus hooked his arm around yours and smiled. "I SHALL ESCORT YOU TO THAT GREASY MONSTER TRAP!"

"Uhh....thanks Paps."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 _The bar is rather crowded tonight...._ Sans took a few deep breaths from behind the wine red curtain as he read over his lyrics again. _Making music on the computer was tough, but thanks to Blook and Mettaton I was able to get this done!_ He was worried about the song coming off as corny or stupid so he had asked Mettaton to assist him.

_"Nonsense Sans! This is something only you can do!"_

_"W-what do you mean?"_

_"You wish to share your feelings with him, yes?"_

_"Y-Yeah..."_

_"Then just be honest! Make your feelings poetic, but sincere! I am sure it will get through to y/n!"_

After hearing those words he had spent a solid week on this song, even bringing the sheets to work so he could go over them on his breaks. Grillby was also interested in the song and had 'spruced up' the stage somewhat. _Though if I'm honest it's mostly fancy lightwork..._ He thought with a smile. It felt good to have the support of his friends and family.

"Paps, are you really sure it's ok?"

"YOU WORRY TO MUCH Y/N! MUFFET SAID IT WAS FINE, SO IT IS 1000% FINE!"

"Paps it only goes to 100-"

"I AM SO VERY CERTAIN THAT THE RULE DOES NOT APPLY!" Sans chuckled a bit at your exasperated sigh as he left the back of the stage to greet you.

"Heya Y/N."

"Sans! It's real busy in here tonight isn't it?" You asked him, looking around anxiously. you had always been nervous in large crowds. He couldn't stop the smile as he took your hand and kissed the back of it gently. "You flirt. Now what's so special about tonight?"

"Tonight I'll be performing my own song and I wanted you to hear the final product." He explained. He crossed his arms, and leaned against the wall. "You get a spot towards the center of the crowd, and Papyrus will be with you the whole time."

"BUT BROTHER YOU SAID-"

"Yeah well I uhh...didn't expect such a large crowd..." Sans rubbed the back of his skull anxiously. He turned to Grillby, who simply winked at him from the other side of the bar. You bastard.... His cheeks tinted in a blush as you laughed, giving him a comforting squeeze on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Sans, you got this." Your voice was gentle and reassuring, making his Soul flutter. Stars your encouragement could make him feel as if he could move whole mountains sometimes. You were always so sincere...so earnest that he knew you meant what you said.

"Alright....see you after." He smiled and walked onto stage, the crowd going quiet save for the occasional applause. "Hey everyone! Great to see you all tonight!" He smiled at everyone, though he couldn't help but look at you the longest as his eyes scanned the crowd. "So tonight is a bit different. I brought in my own song tonight and I'm dedicating it to someone. Though who is a secret."

"Aww c'mon ya tease!!!"

"We wanna know!"

"You suck Sans!"

"Mmmm, you wanna find out how much I suck?" He asked playfully, receiving a few laughs and one small chuckle out of you. "Sorry but it's a surprise. Guess you'll have to wait until the song's over. Now then...." He walked over and turned the stereo on. Music began to play, slow and smooth and he took a deep breath. _Alright Sans...now or nothing...._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The lights dimmed down as Sans slowly walked across the stage, eyes distant as if he was reminiscing about something as his voice filtered through the microphone, slow and calming.

_**Lying in the arms of night** _

_**In the shadows of the firelight** _

_**Suspended by this feeling of fading away** _

You could see the crowd stunned into silence as his smooth voice echoed around everyone, filling the small bar. All you could do was watch, your heart fluttering in your chest as his low, silky voice echoed around you.

_**I wanna run away with you** _

_**So meet me by the cut through** _

_**Together we'll make our sweet escape...** _

He gripped at the microphone stand, eyes closed as he reached out with one hand, as if trying to grab something only he could see. You simply watched in awe as he sang.

_**'Cause you're fearless in your love** _

_**Devoted to compassion** _

_**The highest state of art** _

_**Piercing in your truths** _

_**Sincere in all intentions** _

_**The way you wear your heart** _

_**The way you hold my heart...** _

His eyes opened up and he smiled, winking at you. Your face felt hot as the crowed made noises of interest, but you paid them no heed.

_**My fierce friend...** _

He took the mike off the stand and slowly began to walk towards the other end of the stage. His strides were slow, purposeful. He knew where he was going and how to get there clearly. A small part of you seemed to know as he never once looked away from you.

_**Under a canopy of stars** _

_**Where thought and truth divorce** _

_**In that lattice work of dreams, we are shameless** _

_**I wanna run away with you** _

_**Somewhere they cannot undo** _

_**Together we'll make our sweet escape...** _

You watched, spellbound as he walked off the stage, each step seeming to drown out all other sound, save his voice and the constant beating of your heart in your ears.

_**'Cause you're fearless in your love** _

_**Devoted to compassion** _

_**The highest state of art** _

He was looking right at you, unwavering, confidant in his stride and a familiar, sweet emotion flickering in his eyelights.

_**Piercing in your truths** _

_**Sincere in all intention** _

_**The way you wear your heart** _

_**The way you hold my heart...** _

He was on the floor now, the crowd seeming to part as he whispered the next lyrics, eyes never once faltering from your frame.

_**And this is why I love you** _

_**You're the only one** _

_**You're the only one** _

_**Who had seen me come undone** _

_**And then seen beyond....** _

His eyes were a vivid violet, trained with laser focus on you and you could scarecly look away. Your heart pounded in your chest as he was just a few steps away.

_**'Cause you're fearless in your love** _

_**Devoted to compassion** _

_**The highest state of art** _

_**Piercing in your truths** _

_**Sincere in all intention** _

_**The way you wear your heart** _

_**The way you hold my heart...** _

He was so close now, his warmth nearly pressing against you. You had never seen Sans this intense before.

**_I wanna run away tonight_ **

**_Just leave everything behind_ **

**_Together we'll make our sweet escape...._ **

**_He moved in, your faces just a few inches apart._ **

**_In shadows, out of sight_ **

**_Like ghosts in ultraviolet...._ **

You watched as he turned the microphone off, his eyes alight with mischief and something else....something that made your heart thrum in your chest. He placed a finger to his mouth, then to yours and smiled. His mouth opened but no sound came out, asking a simple, silent question. _'Come with me...'_ You couldn't help but nod. He wrapped an arm around your waist and in just a few seconds you felt yourself drifting through the vastness, eyes shut as his mouth was pressed to your ear. "I've got you y/n.....trust me."

 _I do..._ You thought, afraid to answer on the chance you threw up all over him. Your feet met the ground and he chuckled. "That.....that was...."

"Amazing, yeah?"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sans watched as you steadied yourself, clinging to him as you found your feet. "you alright? I kinda figured you had braced yourself for a trip to the void, but-"

"N-no it's alright!" You stammered, a blush to your cheeks that made your light freckles more prominent on your cheekbones. Stars he could kiss them all....but he'd wait for you to catch your breath first. "Sans that....that was incredible. You wrote that?"

"Yup, though a small bit of help from Mettaton with the music and uhh....my bro and Alphys helped with some of the smoother lyrics." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his skull. His Soul was hammering in his ribs, anxious to hear how you would react. "I...wrote for-"

"Me, yeah?" 

"Aww, you took my thunder." He pouted a little, getting a small laugh out of you in turn. "Y/N.....I mean it. Every word, every syllable." He took your hand gently, smiling slightly. "I've never felt like this for....for anyone. I've had dozens of lovers in my time...but you....you're special." He took a breath, his hands shaking slightly as he brought yours to his mouth. He kissed it gently, enjoying the blush on your face getting deeper, reaching your ears. "I've never had someone sit down with me...talk with me...sympathize and help me."

"Sans-"

"I just....stars you're incredible." His words were coming out in waves, like a dam had broken inside him. "You took us both in, cared for us and helped us through our withdrawals. Fuck I hurt you! I screamed at you, blamed you for something that was never your fault and you....you were so patient with us!"

"Sans, uhh-"

"-And you just....fuck it Y/n I love you dammit. I don't care what others think! Just....just please tell me if-" A sudden applause and whistling had him freezing in place. "..."

"Uhmm...you are aware you only teleported us outside of Grillby's, yeah? Like...we're right at the door." You pointed over his shoulder. He slowly turned around to see the crowd from his show, even Grillby, watching with smiles and cheers. His face lit up with a blush and he snapped.

"I'M FUCKING TRYING TO HAVE A MOMENT HERE YOU ASSHOLES! GET THE HELL BACK INSIDE!!!!" He watched as everyone clambered back inside as he summoned a Blaster, Grillby simply shrugging before locking them inside. He turned to see you laughing, holding your sides as you tried to catch your breath. You snorted, something he couldn't help but find adorable, and you collected yourself, rubbing tears from your eyes. "Y/n, oh my god I didn't think this would happen....oh stars...."

"Heh heh...c'mon, let's just....take a walk yeah?"

"....Yeah..."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You and Sans had walked a long ways through town, making your way to the park. The sun was setting, casting the area in a warm, orange glow. What do I do? You could hardly believe all that had happened. Sans had written a song just to confess his feelings after all! _This stuff is....it just doesn't happen in reality..._ Sans stopped walking suddenly and you turned to him. "Sans?"

"...This is where you found us." He muttered. You grabbed his hand and squeezed gently, sighing softly as he seemed to look at something in the distance. "Man....that was something hmm?"

"Sans-"

"Let's go sit." He practically tugged you towards a bench, sitting down and sighing softly. The iron bars were cold with the weather, and you felt Sans drape his own coat over you. "Here it's chilly." You pulled it over your arms, the scent of lavender and honey that was special to Sans flowing over you and calming you down. "Y/n....I understand if you don't want to.....be with me like that." He said softly. "It's just....I wanted to share my feelings."

"By pretty much serenading me?" You chuckled.

"Yeah it sounded good at the time but after putting it in practice..."

"Nah it's fine Sans." You took a deep breath and twined your fingers with his. "Sans....I love you too."

"I'm so- wait what?"

"It's just....Sans I've loved you for awhile." You knew you did. sans taking the first step was what urged you to say it out loud. "But....you know what this would do right? It'd put targets on us both...on everyone around us Sans!" You could feel yourself trembling, on the verge of tears. You wanted him so badly, to be with him. "We-mmmmph!" Sans stopped your worry with a kiss. It was so gentle and sweet that you practically melted into it, feeling his arms wrap around you. When he broke away he rested his head against yours, smiling.

"I don't care Y/n." He chuckled. "I wasn't kidding about us just....escaping. Somewhere nice....somewhere far away where we can be together without all of that."

"But we're dirt ass poor."

"Y-Yeah but we can work on that." Sans blushed a bit. "I mean we...ok yeah I didn't even think this through." You both laughed and he shook his head. "But I mean....we still can, right?" You smiled and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "So...that's a yes?"

"It's a hell yes. Now get me home so we can cuddle." You chuckled as Sans smirked.

"Will do my love....will do."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it if you made it this far down! xD Please look forward to more oneshots! ;3


End file.
